


The feel of his skin

by prettybird



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird/pseuds/prettybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be sincere, says a voice in Tim's head, how many times have you dreamed of meeting the boy who wore that uniform?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feel of his skin

_He is going to kill me,_ Tim thinks, his heart in a frenzy, as he tried to find a way to break out of the chains Jason had put around his body.  _He is going to kill me because of who I am._

He could the other man clearly, in spite of being drugged, but everything else seemed blur around into bright colors, red, yellow and green, the entire world (except for Jason – Jason was still, not moving at all. He could have been a statue. He could have been dead.) slowly turning into nothing but the colors of the uniform in the case, the case he had admired his whole life. 

_Be sincere_ , says a voice in Tim's head,  _how many times have you dreamed of meeting the boy who wore that uniform?_ The voice is Jason's, but at the same time, not Jason's at all – it's twisted and bitter and old, as though it had seen things that should not have been seen, as though it had returned from dark places from where nobody should go more than once. It's the drug talking, Tim thinks to himself, it's the drug twisting his mind. He struggles with focus, trying to regain control, this isn't a game, this is real and Jason wanted to kill him...

_Be sincere_ , says the voice again and now Tim isn't sure anymore if the words are being said out loud or not,  _how many times did you wish the boy who wore that uniform could touch you?_ Jason's hand comes down hard on his face, and Tim can taste blood on his mouth. Too many times, Tim admits to himself, as the second blow strikes him. The feel of his skin against Tim's still lingers long after the pain is gone.

“You follow me again and I will hurt you some more.” Jason says, and his eyes tell him it's true. 

Jason hits him a third time and now Tim almost moves toward the hand, welcoming it.

“Please.” He manages to beg, and he doesn't know what he is asking for anymore. Jason doesn't look at him directly.

“I won't be as kind as I am right now.” 

It almost sounds like a promise to him.


End file.
